soulcalibur_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy
"Hope only brings disappointment." :— Amy Amy Sorel (エイミ, Eimi) is a character in the Soul Series of fighting games. She made her first appearance in Soulcalibur II in the opening video sequence, lying to some soldiers about the location of Raphael, who is hiding. She then appeared as a playable bonus character for Soulcalibur III with a moveset identical to the rapier discipline used by custom characters. In Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition, she is included as one of the main characters. Later in'' Soulcalibur IV'', Amy became a main unlockable character, using a mixture of the rapier discipline from Soulcalibur III along with some moves borrowed from her foster father, Raphael. She also shares her movelist with Scherzade, one of the bonus characters. She has also appeared in'' Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny.'' Her character is in contrast to Talim, as they are both young and pretty females. Even though she has an innocent appearance, Amy behaves much more ruthlessly probably due to the combination of the tragic loss of her parents, harsh childhood in poverty and the influence of Raphael. She does not show remorse in her quick and deep slashes nor holds back her disdain toward her opponent. Her trademark Gothic Lolita inspired outfit matches her cold demeanor and pessimism. Raphael appears to be the only one that she cares about in the world. As gratitude for saving his life, he trained her to be a formidable wielder of the rapier. The two only have each other to trust in this world and they deeply love each other as father and daughter. What lies in her soul is Loyalty. Biography: Soulcalibur II In Soulcalibur II, Amy was a poor orphan who lived on the streets of Rouen. Her parents died of a plague (Black Death) that had spread across all of Europe during this time period. She had no other family to go to after the loss of her parents. One day, she came across a man named Raphael Sorel, who was being chased by the local authorities. She hid Raphael from the soldiers who were pursuing him; though only in spite of the soldiers, who ran her poverty-stricken town. As Raphael had never owed his life to anyone before, he felt he must protect and repay her. He felt something he never had before for Amy, so he took her into his home and looked after her as his own daughter, to repay her for the kindness she had shown to him. Soulcalibur III & IV Raphael had left her, left this castle home behind. She knew he had done it for her sake, because he wanted her to be happy more than anything else in the world. She understood, nevertheless she was restless without him. Amy recalled the days before they arrived in these lands, when they had lived in the west. And she remembered the day he had returned from a long journey. He had collapsed on the floor at once, having incurred deep wounds. Far from ordinary wounds, these were infected and gave off a strange stench. After several days they showed no signs of healing. When she tried to clean the wounds, the viscous fluid that stuck to her skin was the wrong color: a baleful shade close to black. By the time he began to recover, the aberrations had spread over his whole body, as well as to the girl who had nursed him. The shadows that had seeped out of the darkness had stained them the same color. This was the power of Soul Edge, a phenomenon called "malfestation". Amy understood that the two of them had stepped beyond the boundaries of humanity. "Be a good girl. I'll be back in a while." Those were the last words to her, but Amy had to ponder them for a moment. Even the most dutiful fledgling takes flight when the longing for its parents grows too strong. (The cursed sword, Soul Edge. Did he leave in order to find it again?) A single butterfly was being tossed about on the cold night winds like a lonely star drifting far from heaven; like a soul freed from all its burdens. Silently, with all her feelings tucked away where none could read them, Amy pushed open the door. Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny In the Gauntlet mode of Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, she first appears on Chapter 9-1, where she sends out her identical dolls to attack the player and company while they try to find her. She appears as herself on Chapter 9-3, where she fights the player herself. In Other Characters' Storylines Although Amy does not appear in Soulcalibur V, it is stated in Raphael's profile that she has been separated from him, and that he is searching for her. Endings Soulcalibur lV With Soul Calibur in his power, Raphael attempts to use the sword to create a new world for Amy and himself. When the sword didn't react to his request, Raphael slaughter his two personal servants, claiming that this world now truly belongs to only himself and Amy judging that his maidens should never have been here. As he cackles maniacally, Amy sneaks up from behind the megalomaniac and pushes him into the edge before him, though this certainly does no lasting harm to Raphael. She smiles mischievously when the words "RING OUT!" humorously featured alongside the announcer's voiceover. The text-only epilogue then says, thus, confirming that Amy would never truly hurt her father: "And then, Amy and Raphael created their own new world..." Physical Appearance In her debut appearance Amy is a short, young girl with green eyes and vermillion hair tied into elaborately curled pigtails. She is widely known for her Gothic Lolita inspired attire. Her eyes have changed color into red in Soulcalibur IV. Personality Amy has a generally calm and collected nature within and out of battle. She usually interacts with a slight sense of arrogance in her attitude towards opponents. Fighting Style Amy possesses a relatively large number of useful options in her repertoire of graceful, ballet-like attacks. She shares many of Raphael's attacks, mainly throws. Amy's individual strikes deal relatively low damage but once she puts her opponent on the ground, she keeps momentum, providing an extremely high cumulative damage output. She's also mostly very safe, fast, and has a very strong reverse mix-up game with evasive moves. She has a decent attack range, since she tends to step forward slightly whilst dealing a blow. Her biggest drawback is that her most damaging attacks tend to be easily side-stepped, leaving her in a helpless and perilous position. This can be overcome by timing variations. Another drawback for Amy, is that in terms of ring out ability, she doesn't have many moves that can knock an opponent out of the ring. However with all things considered, Amy tends to do very well in tournaments and is generally regarded as a top-tier character. Weapon: *Albion *Rapier *Schweitzer *Fallen Antler *Tuck *Stiletto *Unicorn *Soul Edge (Rapier) *Magic Wand Critical Finish Thousand Roses: In Amy's Critical Finish, she rapidly stabs her opponent like Raphael's Unending Stings and pink rose petals appear when hit. After the second to last hit, as a final blow she does a slow motion hit and the opponent is flung a far distance with rose petals falling. After that, she says, "Pathetic." If she does this against Raphael, she will instead ask, "Does it hurt?" Scheherazade also use this critical finish but a feather will appear instead of rose petals. Stages Romanian Valley - Castle Siege (SCIII) It has been more than 100 years since Vlad the Impaler lead his army against the Ottoman Turks and crossed swords with the Sultan in order to protect this land and his home country of Walachia. Located somewhere in the deep mists of the southern Carpathian Mountains, this castle was not originally designed for a battle of that nature, but it was now about to face exactly that. The army of the Duchy of Walachia surrounded the castle and, seeing that the master of the castle was not going to give up without a fight, began their attack. No one knows why the national army initiated such a large-scale move, but the rumors say that a contagious disease that brings with it mysterious symptoms was spreading from beneath the castle, and the country had moved to destroy it at the source. Wolfkrone Monument (SCIV) Not much is known about this stage aside from what can be construed from its visual appearance. The battle takes place on an enormous, circular platform, surrounded by wooden statues. Like the figures in a cuckoo clock, the statues are kept in constant, monotonous animation, playing music on their artificial instruments and dancing around the edge of the stage. Carousel horses hover behind the wooden statues, circling the ring. The stage consistently rotates. In the distance, the hills and mountains can be seen, along with (presumably) the Wolfkrone castle, and the enormous brass bells of a bell tower. Dark Capital Ostrheinsburg (SC:BD) Dark Capital Ostrheinsburg is a stage featured in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. It replaces Ostrheinsburg Castle - Twilight from Soulcalibur IV, but the time of day has changed to evening here. Tower Of Lost Souls Details & Skills Amy appears in Tower of Lost Souls in ascend mode under of the floor "Solitary Princess" as a difficult boss to defeat. This is because she and her partners switch too much causing the player much annoyance. To over come this you must ring out her partners as soon as possible. TOLS Ascend Mode Boss: Solitary Princess (Floor 52) Partners: Elnathan, Dean & Raphael Skills On "Solitary Princess" 1.Appeal 2.Venom Fang A 3.Nullify Ringout S Default Skills 1.HP Burst 2.Appeal 3.Venom Fang A Descend Mode Skills 1.Auto Impact C 2.Impact Heal QuotesEdit Soulcalibur III *''Amy...'' *''Hmph!'' *''No!!!!!!'' *''Oww!!!!'' Soulcalibur IV *''Useless.'' *''Nobody enjoys losing.'' *''Who are you?'' *''You wanna fight? Fine with me.'' *''I see, but I cannot lose here.'' *''Run now or don't expect to leave in one piece.'' *''Ridiculous.'' *''Perfect.'' *''I don't understand.'' *''Does it hurt?'' *''Pathetic.'' *''Come to me.'' *''Don't bother me.'' *''Innocence.'' *''Stupid.'' *''Get lost.'' *''Give up.'' *''I won't forgive you.'' *''Annoying.'' *''Nuisance.'' *''Farewell.'' *''Words of a loser are meaningless.'' *''Hope only brings disappointment.'' *''The truth of the matter is you are weak.'' *''Determination does not equal strength.'' *''Only the victor can decide what is justice.'' *''I'll break you.'' *''Fight.'' *''Don't start a fight you can't win.'' *''A futile wish is meaningless.'' *''Huh...Stupid.-Spoken when taunting to Raphael'' *''You've yet to win.'' *''Effort, talent. They are meaningless.'' *''Frustrating, isn't it?'' *''You're only making it worse.'' *''Be drenched...in scarlet.'' *''The end...pain.'' *''The end''. *''Does it hurt?'' *''Give up!'' *''Which do you want destroyed, body or soul?'' *''You're wasting your time.'' *''It's all your fault.'' *''Oops...there you go.'' *''Maybe you should change your style.'' *''It's done.'' *''Frustrating...isn't it?'' Trivia *Amy's age is officially listed as 'unknown'. However, a hint at her age is hidden in Raphael's extended''Soulcalibur II'' profile, which states that she was "less than 10" when he first met her. *In his Soulcalibur V artwork, Raphael is holding Amy's skull ornament with a torn ribbon. This most likely means that during the seventeen years between Soulcalibur IV and Soulcalibur V, Amy was lost and he is looking for her in Soulcalibur V. *In Soulcalibur IV,''she taunts "''I don't understand." If she taunts to Raphael, she says "Huh....Stupid.". *The new character Viola bears an uncanny resemblance to her and, coincidentally, has no memory of her past. Notably, Amy and Viola share many thematic elements of their designs as well as both of their voice actors. Many speculate that Viola is, in fact, Amy, although this has not been confirmed in-game in any way. *Amy alongside Tira, are the only female antagonists in the Soulcalibur series, but Tira is a villain, and Amy is a neutral character, for the only other characters she know are Kilik and Raphael. *Many people consider Amy's costume to be in Gothic Lolita style. In fact, this is not true, because her clothes do not follow the basic guidelines of the fashion, are far too revealing and should be considered only Gothic Lolita inspired. *Amy's hair isn't naturally curled, as you can see in Soulcalibur II intro she has very straight, stiff hair. However, she is a natural redhead. *Amy's eyes were originally green, however they became red in Soulcalibur IV. The reason for this is unknown, but if Amy follows the same vampiric concept as Raphael, it could be due to the simple fact that the spiritual taint of vampirism had not fully taken hold until Soulcalibur IV. This would mean she was still under the curse of vampirism in Soulcalibur III and not yet a creature of the night. However, it is clear she completed her transformation into a vampire in Soulcalibur IV, with the advent of red eyes. *Her Destined Battle in Soulcalibur III is Raphael. In Soulcalibur IV, she must fight Nightmare as her final boss, and Kilik is always the fourth opponent of her Arcade Mode. *In Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition, Amy has a specially-designed alternate costume which is not available in the console versions of the game. *Amy shares several moves with Raphael, such as Bloody Funeral, Undertaker ''and ''Pure Sacrifice. *Using Character Creation Mode, Amy can be dressed up as a miniature version of every original 2P female''Soulcalibur IV'' character due to her short height. *In Soulcalibur IV, Amy's costume is a palette swap, just like in Soulcalibur III. *If taken literally, Amy is the shortest female character in the series, next to Talim, because she is wearing heels. *Amy and Marienbard share the same voice and at the same time are the most faithful to Raphael. *Amy is the only character (other than Rock) that can be directly recreated in Character Creation mode, due to her voice being the only non-bonus character voice selectable. *Amy's nickname is "Fluttering Butterfly of the Night", which happens to be the name of her equipment in character creation mode (ie. Night Butterfly Boots). *Amy has both Night Butterfly Boots and Night Butterfly Socks in Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny's Character Creation Mode, the only difference between the two is that Night Butterfly Socks have leggings (and still have boots), while Night Butterfly Boots are lacking any leggings. *Amy, shortly after Raphael, appears in the Soulcalibur II introduction. This is the first time within the Soul series that a character appears before becoming a playable character. *In the fan-made series Dead Fantasy, Final Fantasy ''character Rinoa uses a fighting style that vaguely resembles that of Amy's. *As a character, Amy's script is somewhat limited. In ''Soulcalibur III, she is only capable of saying her own name (and only does so in the VS Screen when a button is pressed), the tone in which she says it is the same as in Raphael's ending when Kilik asks for Amy's name, meaning it is the exact same sound clip. She does not speak when starting, or ending a battle, and she has no responses to failing either. In Soulcalibur IV''she is given lines, but her Japanese voice-over of her Critical Finish does not have an opening line (it does have a closing line, though) and she has no lines in her ending. Furthermore, it is one of the Create a Soul voices, which ironically does have a line for Critical Finishes ''"I won't forgive you..." Amy uses this line in Broken Destiny. *Oddly, she looks like the famous UTAUloid, Teto Kasane. That only appears more so in SCIV than SCIII because of the colour scheme. *Amy is the only character who's customized costume resembles her 1P costume (as opposed to her 2P outfit). However, this may be because her costumes are both the same, just differently colored. Also, her hair color resembles that of her 2P palette, which is a dark purple, as opposed to red in her 1P outfit. *Amy's weapon, Albion, appears as one of Raphael's weapons, now being named after Amy herself. Relationships *Foster daughter of Raphael. Series appearances *Soulcalibur II (appears in the opening movie) *Soulcalibur III (unlocked by either defeating her in Tales of Souls Mode and then clearing the Soul Arena mission "Beloved" or fighting 1,250 times (the most for any hidden character in the game). *Soulcalibur IV (unlocked by purchasing her in Character Creation Mode for 4,000 Gold) *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (playable from the start) Category:Characters Category:Females